


It's Raining

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Character Death, No pairing - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Gopal tahu 'dia' akan selalu menunggunya di sana, di jembatan itu, setiap hujan turun. Mereka kemudian akan bermain bola bersama. Persis seperti hari-hari yang lalu. /Day 1 : Prompt #1 “Jembatan” dari Furene Anderson dan prompt #2 “Rain” dari Fajri Mei





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebagai bentuk usahaku mencoba jadi produktif dalam menulis lagi. Jadi aku bakal publish satu drabble setiap harinya selama 28 hari ke depan dengan prompt yang berbeda-beda. Semoga berkenan membaca~

Sejak dulu, Gopal membenci cerita-cerita seram. Tak peduli walau orang-orang memberitahunya bahwa makhluk bernama hantu itu tak ada, Gopal tetap mempercayai kehadiran mereka. Dan ya, ia merasa takut pada hantu, seperti apapun bentuk mereka.

 

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kejadian itu.

 

.

.

.

**“It’s Raining”**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, **death chara(s)** , no pairing. **#28daysdrabblechallenge**. Prompt #1 : “ **Jembatan** ”, from **Furene Anderson** dan prompt #2 “ **Rain** ” dari **Fajri Mei**

.

.

.

 

Hujan turun tanpa ampun sore itu. Guyuran airnya seolah ditumpahkan langsung dari kolam raksasa milik sang Dewa Hujan. Siapapun yang nekat menerobos, walau dengan payung sekali pun, akan berakhir basah kuyup hanya dalam beberapa menit. Karena itu tak heran banyak yang memilih untuk berteduh dulu sampai hujan reda.

 

“Duh ... hujannya kapan berhenti, sih? Kalau begini bisa-bisa keburu gelap sebelum kita bisa pulang ke rumah,” Ying mengeluh seraya mengamati tetes-tetes hujan dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

 

“Sabarlah sebentar. Mungkin tak lama lagi hujannya akan sedikit reda, lalu kita bisa langsung pulang dengan payung tanpa khawatir terlalu kebasahan,” kata Yaya menenangkan. “Benar, ‘kan, Gopal?” Ia kemudian menoleh pada bocah bertubuh tambun di sebelahnya yang tengah melamun menatap hujan. “Gopal?”

 

“Eh, iya ...” sahut Gopal, sedikit tersentak. Ia kelihatannya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang baru diucapkan Yaya.

 

“Kau kenapa, Gopal? Dari tadi sepertinya kau kelihatan gelisah,” tanya Yaya sedikit khawatir.

 

“Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kok,” kata Gopal, nyengir.

 

“Mungkinkah kau sedang memikirkan tentang ...”

 

“Ah, Ying, Yaya, aku mau pulang duluan, ya!” Gopal akhirnya membulatkan tekad. Ia menggunakan tas sekolahnya untuk menutupi kepala dan bersiap menerobos hujan.

 

“Tapi hujannya masih deras, Gopal,” kata Ying memperingatkan.

 

“Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa hujan-hujanan. Lagipula kalau aku terlalu lama, nanti kasihan dia terus menunggu,” ujar Gopal gelisah.

 

“Dia ... siapa?” tanya Yaya hati-hati. Ia melirik Ying dan keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan khawatir.

 

Gopal tak membalas, hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Gopal langsung berlari menembus tebalnya tirai hujan. Ying dan Yaya bisa mendengarnya menggerutu keras, sebelum akhirnya suara, dan juga sosoknya menghilang ditelan kelabu.

 

.

.

.

 

Seperti biasanya, setiap kali hujan turun, anak laki-laki bertopi jingga itu berdiri seorang diri di pinggir jembatan. Mata cokelatnya yang redup menatap sungai yang mengalir deras di bawahnya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bola sepak yang kotor terkena lumpur, senada dengan pakaian jingganya yang juga dipenuhi bercak-bercak gelap.

 

“BoBoiBoy!”

 

Panggilan yang terasa akrab membuat wajahnya menoleh. Senyumnya tertarik lebar begitu mendapati seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya tengah berlari terengah menghampirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

 

“Maaf—aku—terlambat—”

 

Gopal berusaha menarik napas sebisa mungkin sementara tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan di bawah guyuran hujan.

 

“Tak apa,” balas BoBoiBoy. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit mendung di atasnya. “Hujannya hari ini deras sekali, ya?”

 

“Benar ...”

 

Gopal masih sedikit terengah, tapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa bernapas lebih baik. Walau tubuhnya masih belum berhenti gemetar hebat.

 

“Kita akan bermain bola lagi hari ini?” tanya BoBoiBoy.

 

“Tentu saja,” Gopal mengangguk mantap. “Ayo, kita turun ke bawah jembatan. Semoga saja sungainya tidak sampai meluap, kalau tidak kita tak akan bisa bermain.”

 

Tapi harapan Gopal sepertinya tak terkabul. Sementara ia berusaha sehati-hati mungkin menuruni tangga yang licin menuju tanah lapang di bawah jembatan, Gopal bisa melihat arus deras sungai yang perlahan mulai meluap. Kalau hujan tak kunjung berhenti, tempat ini benar-benar akan terbenam beberapa menit lagi.

 

“Sepertinya kita tak bisa bermain hari ini, Gopal,” kata BoBoiBoy. Sorot matanya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat sedih menatap air cokelat yang perlahan naik ke permukaan.

 

“Tapi aku ingin bermain bola di sini denganmu,” ujar Gopal seraya menggigit bibirnya.

 

“Kau tahu kita memang seharusnya tak bermain bersama lagi, Gopal ...”

 

“Tidak! Siapa bilang? Kita bersahabat, ‘kan? Tentu saja kita akan selalu bermain sama-sama!”

 

“Tapi ...”

 

“Sudahlah BoBoiBoy. Kita sudah sering berdebat tentang hal ini, dan kau tahu keputusanku tetap tak akan berubah.”

 

Gopal akhirnya berhasil menuruni tangga dan memijakkan kakinya di tanah basah berumput —ah, tidak, tempat itu sudah hampir bersatu dengan sungai di sebelahnya. Air yang meluap kini nyaris setinggi lutut Gopal.

 

“Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, Gopal? Dengan begitu kita bisa terus bermain bersama sampai kapanpun.”

 

Gopal segera mengangguk penuh semangat tanpa benar-benar memikirkan apa maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu.

 

“Ya! Tentu saja aku mau!”

 

Dan sejak hari itu, tak ada lagi pemandangan seorang bocah gempal yang bermain bola sendirian di tengah hujan di bawah jembatan.

 

.

.

.

 

“Lagi, ditemukan mayat seorang anak laki-laki yang tewas karena hanyut terbawa sungai. Diduga ia tergelincir, sebelum akhirnya terseret arus sungai yang meluap karena hujan deras kemarin sore. Kejadian serupa juga terjadi beberapa minggu lalu saat seorang anak laki-laki lain ditemukan meninggal dunia setelah tergelincir ke sungai dan terseret arus saat tengah bermain bola. Hari itu hujan juga turun sama derasnya seperti kemarin.”

 

.

.

.

 

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gopal? Sekarang sedang hujan deras! Nanti kau bisa sakit!" Yaya berteriak dari balik lindungan payungnya ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk termenung di tengah derai hujan._

" _Aku menunggu Boboiboy ..." balas Gopal, nyaris tak terdengar di balik derasnya suara hujan. "Kemarin aku terlambat datang dan dia sudah tidak ada ... Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu sendirian lagi ..."_

" _BoBoiBoy sudah meninggal, Gopal!" Ying menangis putus asa, namun Gopal terlihat tak peduli._

" _BoBoiBoy akan datang, pasti. Dia mengajakku bermain bola kemarin, tapi aku terlambat datang. Jadi kami akan bermain hari ini ..."_

_Dan Gopal benar. BoBoiBoy muncul dan mereka kembali bermain bola seperti biasa. Persis seperti hari-hari yang lalu._


End file.
